Sabes
by Stephan Nightray Crosszeria
Summary: Sabes? hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos y aún así no soy capaz de decirte cuánto te amo... One shot.OZxGil. Dejen reviews porfa!


**Sabes**

Grandioso hoy como otras noches no puedo dormir, la causa? Tú mejor que nadie la sabes, tú que eres quien desde siempre ha ocupado mis pensamientos y en especial ahora, luego de diez largos años de estar lejos, y tenerte de repente a mi lado de nuevo, así, es tan… extraño… ahora tú estás tan… diferente…? demonios ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo pero nuevamente por quinta noche consecutiva me levanto de la cama para dirigirme a cualquier otro lado que me pueda brindar un poco de distracción para así dar descanso a este pobre corazón que ya está fastidiado de verte simplemente como mi leal sirviente, como mi amigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidí salir de mi habitación para dirigirme a la biblioteca, si, seguramente ahí encontraré algún libro que pueda distraerme lo suficiente. Avancé uno, dos, tres pasos, ni siquiera yo mismo sé cuantos pero ahora me encuentro justo frente a la puerta de tu habitación y a punto de llamar para ver si te encuentras despierto o si ya estás durmiendo. Si fuera la primera opción yo sería muy feliz y sabes por qué? Simplemente porque podría pasar un poco más de tiempo a tu lado y con un poco más de suerte terminaríamos durmiendo juntos como en los viejos tiempos lo recuerdas…? Pero qué estoy pensando?, seguramente ya olvidaste todos esos tontos momentos que pasamos juntos y en los que yo siempre te gastaba malas bromas pero aún así… aún así me gustaría verlo por mí mismo; pero y si ya estás dormido? Bueno, entonces eso sería mejor para mí, por qué? Porque me daría la oportunidad de entrar a tu habitación para contemplarte en silencio durante toda la noche y apreciar cada una de tus facciones con detalle pues sin duda diez años te han cambiado, ahora estás tan… varonil…? Atractivo…? Misterioso…? No lo sé pero aún así no has perdido tu encanto.

Sabes?, pensándolo bien prefiero no averiguar si duermes o no, será mejor que deje de pensar tantas tonterías y siga mi camino hacia la biblioteca, sí eso será lo mejor, no me atrevería a molestarte, que yo no pueda dormir y tú seas el culpable no significa que tengas que pagar por ello ni mucho menos, al contrario pienso que sería mejor que no te enteraras jamás, conociéndote sé de antemano cual será tu reacción, si, luego de escucharme decir que me gustas, que siempre me has gustado y más aún que te amo será motivo más que suficiente para asustarte aunque… ése del que habló es el tú de hace diez años, el que yo conozco, bueno conocí o algo así, pero ahora todo ha cambiado tanto, ya no eres aquél niño llorón y asustadizo, ahora eres todo un hombre, si, ahora incluso tu mirada ha cambiado, ya no es aquella mirada tierna y compasiva, ahora es una mirada más nostálgica y que a veces noto un tanto vacía como si estuviera pensando en algo o… en alguien.

Ante aquél pensamiento mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco justo luego de haber bajado el último escalón, y mucho menos pude evitar que mi corazón se sintiera acongojado, el simple hecho de pensar que piensas en alguien y más aún que puedas estar enamorado de él o ella es como si una daga se clavara en mi corazón aunque ahora mi cerebro me hace preguntar quién podría ser? Será acaso Sharon? No, aunque ella es realmente linda es demasiado dulce para ti y además me atrevo a decir que no es tu tipo, no, más bien tú no eres su tipo, pero entonces? Podría ser Break? No, definitivamente no, él no es tu tipo, me atrevo a decir que es demasiado extravagante para tus gustos. Alice tal vez? No, tampoco, si Break es una mala elección, para ti Alice sería definitivamente peor, a penas y si se soportan aunque tienen una extraña forma de entenderse. Me pregunto entonces si tal vez pueda ser Vincent? Si, tal vez realmente él tiene un amor enfermizo por ti pero de eso a que tú le correspondas? Lo dudo mucho. Vaya realmente no queda mucho de donde escoger no conozco a nadie más que sea muy cercano a ti y tal vez ese sea el problema, ahora luego de diez años no sé nada sobre ti y lo poco de lo que tengo conocimiento ni siquiera me lo has dicho tú, de hecho luego de que regresé ni siquiera me dijiste que eras tú, que estabas ahí por mí, para mí, no al contrario simplemente te limitaste a presentarte con un sobrenombre, por qué? No lo sé pero bueno, tus razones habrás tenido y tal vez algún día me las digas o alguien más se tome la molestia de hacerlo por ti, pero regresando a lo de antes, quién podría llamar tú atención de esa forma? El tío Oscar? Ay pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, realmente ya empiezo a delirar, él es como un padre para ti y además es mucho más mayor que tú eso no se vería bien aunque… si lo veo de esa forma… comparado contigo yo sigo siendo un niño, al menos a la vista de todos… no puede ser… por qué no lo pensé antes?, la respuesta estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo, ahora veo porque tanto cariño a ése sombrero, claro no podía estar más claro pero yo simplemente me negaba a ver la verdad, es Aida cierto…? Si debí pensarlo inmediatamente, es una gran elección, ella es muy linda y además es mi hermana pequeña, quién mejor que ella para quedarse contigo no? Pero que estoy diciendo ahora, la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentir celos hacia ella y hasta cierto punto la envidio, mira que ganarse tu corazón… realmente diez años no pasan en vano.

Con la mente aturdida y el corazón dolido, mi cuerpo se limitó a dejar escapar un triste y cansado suspiro, mientras que mis ojos se oponían a dejar escapar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a juntarse en ellos, ahora por qué estoy llorando? Estaba consciente de que tal vez esto pudiera llegar a pasar pero… creo que realmente no estaba preparado para ello, sin embargo mientras mi mente se ocupaba de esto fue sorprendida por una voz que me hizo dar un respingo a la par que me obligó a levantar el rostro para encontrarme con alguien a quien por ahora o quería ver.

-Oz?- sin duda tu voz me había tomado por sorpresa y mi desencajado rostro te lo había descubierto muy fácilmente

-Gil…?- automáticamente mis labios dejaron escapar tu nombre en un susurro que si yo bien apenas escuché tú ni siquiera has de haber alcanzado a escuchar

-Oz… qué…? Qué te sucede? Estás bien? Por qué estás llorando…?- la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo, tu simple presencia me ha bloqueado por completo y sólo puedo poner atención a tus hermosos ojos dorados que ahora me observan cual amante preocupado, además justo ahora luces tan… bueno solamente puedo decirte que el negro nunca te sentó tan bien. Demonios, por qué mi mente no piensa en nada más que en grabarme cada uno de tus detalles, tu oscuro cabello atado en una coleta baja por un listón dorado, aquellos mechones de cabello que caen sobre tu rostro dándote ese aire un tanto seductor, además esa bata de fina seda negra adornada con hilo dorado y que cubre tu desnudo torso, ves? Realmente te dije que el negro te sentaba bien; aunque no me di cuenta de en qué momento empezaste a avanzar hacia mí y sin saber por qué mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo y tras ver que te acercabas, sin siquiera pensarlo, optó por dar media vuelta y salir corriendo sin rumbo alguno, el hecho era no permanecer en la misma habitación que tú.

Mientras hago esto, puedo escuchar tu voz gritando mi nombre, realmente debo agradecer que no haya nadie en la mansión de los Nightray porque de lo contrario Vincent ya estaría aquí fastidiando y ni hablar de Elliot quien seguramente ya estaría molesto por este alboroto. No tengo la menor idea de a dónde me dirijo, sin embargo de alguna manera mi asustada razón logró encontrar una salida, más bien una escapatoria, como sea ahora me encuentro en los enormes jardines de la mansión, y casi de manera inmediata mi cuerpo sintió el cambio de ambiente pues mis desnudos pies pronto sintieron la húmeda y fría hierba que ahora pisaban, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo se vio mojado casi al instante, pues para mi mala suerte ahora empezaba a llover aunque tal vez esto fuera un castigo por ser tan cobarde, realmente no sé qué pasa conmigo tú mejor que nadie sabes que no suelo ser así pero ahora estoy asustado y por primera vez sé de antemano que esto no podré arreglarlo con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos por fin me detuve, cansado y empapado me dejé caer en la hierba mientras mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

-Por qué… por qué…?!!! Maldita sea…!!! Por qué tuve que ser enviado a ese maldito lugar…!!!! Por qué tuve que abandonarte…!!! Por qué tuviste que separarte de mi…!!!- mientras mi furiosa voz se entremezcla con el viento, mi puño se encarga de reclamar a la tierra. Aún sentía sobre mi espalda el incesante golpe del cielo que incluso parecía acompañarme en mi dolor y derramaba lágrimas por mí, pero en un instante aquellas pequeñas dagas líquidas dejaron de sentirse, por un instante fue como si la lluvia se hubiera detenido, y lo único que pude sentir fue el caer de una pesada tela sobre mis hombros. Lentamente levanté el rostro para ver que sucedía y grande fue mi sorpresa al verte ahí parado justo detrás de mí, al igual que yo estas algo agitado y completamente empapado, pero a diferencia mía ahora ya no llevas nada sobre el torso y tu única vestimenta es el oscuro pantalón de la pijama pues ni siquiera traes calzado alguno

-qué demonios pasa contigo…?!!!- tu molesto tono de voz hace que me encoja de hombros a la par que cierro los ojos cual niño regañado por su padre, sin embargo lo que sigue me hace volver a abrirlos sorprendido por tus palabras mientras que seguramente mis mejillas ya se han sonrojado -hiciste que me preocupara… no vuelvas a irte así, no de mí…- mientras dices esto observo cómo te dejas caer hasta quedar a mi altura y siento como tus brazos me rodean en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo, no me gustaría pensar así pero parecería que temieras el perderme de nuevo

-G…Gil…?- aunque odio que mi cuerpo actúe por sí sólo ahora le permito hacerlo pues sin pensarlo dos veces respondo a tu abrazo y de igual manera rodeo tu desnudo torso sintiendo al instante lo fría que está tu piel por estar al intemperie y bajo la lluvia- lo lamento Gil… lamento haberte preocupado… pero… sabes…?- lo he decidido, cambiando de opinión creo que será mejor decirte lo que está pasando, lo que siento realmente por ti, veo tu rostro expectante ante mis palabras y eso me anima aún más, aunque hay una parte de mí que me dice que me calle, que guarde para mi corazón y mi soledad este sentimiento, y por un instante realmente pensé en ignorar ese pensamiento y continuar pero creo que lo mejor será hacerle caso al menos por ahora

-Oz…?-al notar que esperas mis palabras simplemente me limito a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza mientras susurro tres palabras que sé no afectarán este momento

-no… nada… olvídalo… - así, haciéndome caso a mí mismo y olvidándome de todo lo que había pensado durante los últimos minutos continúo aferrado a tu cuerpo, ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es este momento, sólo tú y yo, ahora, sin importar nada… ni nadie


End file.
